Spartoi's Newest Members
by imafangirlforever
Summary: Two new students arrive at DWMA. One is a witch who hates symmetry, the other a girl with a mysterious past OC x Black Star, OC x Kid, slight SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**A/NL Hi! This is my first story (on ). I originally posted this on , and decided to put it on here. Thanks for reading!**

My name is Kohaku Hotaru. At least that's my name I put on the sign up sheet. Let me say something right off the bat: I hate symmetry. Nothing in the world's perfect, right? But my views started to change. When I met him.

"I can't believe we actually got in to DWMA!" I said cheerily to my best friend and partner, Yumi Amaya.  
She nodded, "Don't forget, we got in the EAT class, which is higher then the NOT class."  
"Yeah, I'm so happy, I could literally start dancing!" I replied. Of course I didn't actually mean it.  
"Maybe one day we can become the BEST OF ALL!" Yumi said, sparkly-eyed. She gets too many weird ideas in her head.  
"NO WAY!" a new voice called, "I'M THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS A GOD!"  
**A/N: Gee, wonder who it is. -_-**

"I'm the amazing… BLACK * STAR!" a boy walked up to us.  
Yumi only blinked. "So?"  
A girl with long black hair behind the so called "amazing Black * Star" giggled. "This is going to be a little rough."  
"As proof of my superior awesomeness," Black * Star pointed at Yumi, "I'll defeat you! And don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl!"  
Yumi calmly turned to me, ignoring Black * Star's ranting. "Should I accept this duel Kohaku? Do you want me to?"  
I shrugged, "Sure. Do whatever you want. He's annoying. Just don't kill him."

_Yumi's POV_

"I accept your duel," I said calmly. I could not fail when we just arrived at DWMA. It would disgrace both me and my meister.  
"Finally!" Black * Star grinned.  
"He'll regret this…"

I held out my right arm. It turned into a bow. Now, I don't mean any silly child-bow-that-they-would-use-on-Halloween kind of bow, I mean a deadly weapon awaiting my arrow.  
My left arm's fingers turned into arrows. I shot all 5 at once. Gaining speed as they flew, smoke started to fill the hallways that we were in.  
_BOOM!_  
As the smoke cleared, I saw that blue haired (was that his real hair color?) idiot still standing.  
"So you're not all talk…" I quickly flew past him and proceeded to nock my arrows again. In a flash, he was gone. My eyes darted around. Where'd he escape to? Left, right, straight, behind… Can it be?  
I looked up just in time to see Black * Star land on top of me. We both toppled to the floor, and in all of the confusion, he kissed me.  
Wait… he KISSED ME?  
I pushed him off, glowering at him. In the background, Kohaku had her mouth open, muttering, "Her first kiss too…"  
"DID-YOU-JUST-**KISS**-ME?" I held my hammer (you must always have a gigantic hammer ready in case of any egotistic guy trying to kiss you) up threateningly.  
"Um…" for once he seemed at a lost for words, "Yes?" He looked at me meekly.  
"**HOW-*whack*-DARE-*whack* YOU! *WHACK***"

In the end Tsubaki (who apparently was Black * Star's weapon, I feel sorry for her… She's such a nice girl and she's stuck with _him_.) had to bring Black * Star to the nurse's office (apparently this happens a lot in this school).  
I, along with Kohaku, went to class. Tsubaki told us the directions, and we followed them carefully. It's easy to get lost in this school. I glanced nervously at my partner. Surprisingly, she hasn't fainted yet.

Although it looks like she's trying really hard.

_Kid's POV_

"Class," Stein announced, "Our new students have arrived."  
He stepped away to reveal two girls. The first girl was a brunette wearing a purple T-shirt saying "I'm the STAR". The second girl was…  
I don't want to say it, but it's the perfect word to describe her.  
ASYMMETRICAL!  
Liz and Patty looked over at me to make sure I didn't faint. I didn't, but I was ready to.  
The second girl… Where to start… Her hair. She had half red, half, orange hair. And to make things worse, there were blue stripes on the red half of her hair, just mine. My stripes…  
I suddenly fell to the ground, emo.  
"I'm a piece of scum…" I whispered.

_Liz's POV_

It's like the girl's trying to annoy Kid on purpose. Since my meister is at the moment… emo on the ground, I'll describe the rest of the second girl.  
Her eyes were mix-matched as well, one being green and the other blue. She had blush applied on one side of her face (which was applied actually pretty good, I have to admit). Her lips were half green, half blue.  
Her clothes spelled: ASYMMETRICAL all over it.

"Hello," the girl said, "I'm Kohaku and this is my weapon, Yumi. She's a bow and arrow. To warn you ahead of time before you get your butt kicked, I hate symmetry. Don't mess with Yumi. Hm, what else… Oh, yeah. NO my hair, eyes, etc. are not natural."  
Yumi just shrugged like this happened a lot.

"Well," Stein grinned mischievously, "These two need a seat."  
I already saw what would happen _way_ ahead of time.  
"Kohaku, take the seat next to Kid over there. He's the one lying on the floor at the moment. Yumi, try not to whack people with hammers. Sit next to your meister."  
Yumi blushed, putting a gigantic, and I mean _gigantic_ hammer somewhere. I didn't want to know where.  
Just as the two new students were about to sit down, someone opened the door abruptly.  
"I'M BACK! DID EVERYONE MISS ME?" Black * Star held his thumbs up while Tsubaki sighed and face-palmed behind him.  
He noticed Yumi. "Hey, you! I'm going to punish you for beating up GOD!"  
Yumi flickered her eyes between Stein, Kohaku, and Black * Star.  
"Go ahead," Kohaku was watching Kid squirm while looking at her.

_Kid's POV_

_Resist the urge, resist the urge. Oh who cares!_ I finally stood up. Liz and Patty both giggled, already knowing what would happen next.  
"You!" I pointed at the calm Kohaku, "Come here! I need to make you SYMMETRICAL!"  
She stared at me blankly, "Why?"  
"Because you're asymmetrical! Symmetry is the key, the ultimate achievement. It's the base of perfectness!" I lectured loudly.  
Everyone in the class was staring at me, but who cares? Yumi and Black * Star were already making enough ruckus right? Stein just smirked and watched the scene fold out.  
"But not everything is symmetrical, even humans! Their heart's on the left side! Nothing's perfect." Kohaku replied angrily. (I must have struck a nerve with the symmetry or something, she seems pretty mad.)  
"Burned," Soul whispered, snickering, "By a girl."

_Soul's POV_

Today's so far interesting. Black * Star got his butt kicked by a girl (now maybe even twice considering the fight going on in class right now); Kid lost in an argument with a girl, and it was even about symmetry; and well… the day's not even over yet.  
Maka, who was next to me at the moment, was watching Kohaku and Kid argue. I couldn't blame her. Kid losing in an argument about symmetry? I never knew it was possible until now.  
"Do you think we can invite them over for lunch?" she whispered.  
"Sure, then Kid and Black * Star would be so happy," I said sarcastically.  
She gave me a frown, "But they're new here. Plus, I like them anyhow."

At the moment, Yumi had her foot on Black * Star's head, kicking him over and over again. "This is for this morning," she whispered.  
I sighed. Maka sure did pick the weirdest friends. Not like I'm to talk. I have a bookworm, OCD about symmetry dude, and egoistic kid as my friends.  
Stein's mouth curled up, "Sorry to interrupt you four, but we're in class."  
All four (Black * Star more reluctantly than the others) sat down sheepishly.  
"Sorry," they answered.

_Kohaku's POV_

That guy, Kid. He gets on my nerves. Mainly because he's like what I used to be: OCD over symmetry. Now, I can't stand it. It looked so perfect, so unattainable. Compared to my life. I just hope they don't figure it out. My secret. I actually like this school, and if they find it out, I'll be chased out of my 27th school.  
Yumi, as if she suddenly understood what I was thinking, squeezed my hand reassuringly. She smiled. I sighed. What would have happened if I hadn't met Yumi? We would have both have kept being outcasts, I guess. Me more than her.

As soon as the bell rang, I would've sprinted out of class, dragging Yumi behind me if it weren't for Maka.  
"Hey," she approached me.  
I tensed, expecting yet another fight.  
Instead she holds out her hands, "Do you and Yumi want to eat lunch with us? Don't worry about those two, they're usually fine." She gestured to Black * Star and Kid.  
"Umm…" I stammer. This is the first time I've ever actually been invited to sit with anyone rather than Yumi. "Sure, if Yumi wants to."  
"I don't mind!" she replied cheerily, pulling her gigantic hammer out of her locker.  
"Um…" Maka stared at the hammer for a little, "That's great!"

To end short, the whole lunch Kid and Black * Star were glaring at us. And by us I mean Yumi and I.  
The bell rang.  
"Well, time to get back to class!" Maka said cheerfully.  
"Ugh," her albino partner (he's not actually albino he claims, his hair is naturally that way) cringed. "Why do you like school anyway?"  
"I don't."  
"Well, bookwo—." He never got to finish his sentence.  
"Maka... CHOP!"

We had another class with Professor Stein, who was staring at me like I was supposed to be on the test table to be dissected. I wasn't the girly girl type that would faint from something as minor as that; but Stein's smile was seriously creepy. We were dissecting an endangered species (apparently this happened a lot).  
I almost felt sorry for the bird.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kohaku's POV_

As soon as we got home, I went up to my room. I pulled off my red-orange striped wig to reveal my true hair color: raven black. Just like my mother.  
I feel a chill down my spine, like she's watching me. I turn, but there's nothing. Just me and my superstitions.  
Taking out my colored lenses, I sigh, collapsing on my bed. Why do I do this stuff? I mean, there's no point. I get up, try to brush my hair, trying to get it in any other position. It stays, perfectly symmetrical.  
As I exited my room, a though flashes through my head. _Kid would like it._

_Yumi's POV_

I look at my partner, who (for some reason) is banging her head on the table. I stifle a laugh.  
"Why did I think that? Just **why** did I think that?" she muttered over and over.  
"Think what?" I ask curiously.  
She immediately turned red. "Nothing! Changing the subject, what's for lunch?"  
"Steak with black pepper sauce. Now, can you run to the store and get me these ingredients?" I hand her a list, slightly reluctant.  
Kohaku nodded and started to leave.  
"Wait!" I stopped her, "You still have your blush and lipstick on!"  
Immediately she zips to the bathroom. By the time she comes out, she looks like a normal teenager. Except for the fact that she's perfectly symmetrical. I giggle, thinking of what Kid would do if he saw her.  
"I'm leaving now! Bye Yumi!" she waves and exits.

I stiffen. Just why do I have a bad feeling about this?

_Kohaku's POV_

I walked to the nearby supermarket, where I went to the spice aisle. To my surprise, I saw a very familiar figure.  
"This one's not symmetrical either..." Kid muttered. He was holding two empty shopping baskets, one in each hand, apparently examining each item for how symmetrical it was.  
_Turn back!_ My mind told me. Too late. I was examining the pepper when Kid noticed me. His jaw dropped.  
"Such- such... SYMMETRY!" Kid exclaimed. Shaking my hand vigorously, he continued, "My name's Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid. What's your name? Why are you so... symmetrical?"  
Blinking and trying the comprehend what he just said, I stood there for a moment... or two. Wait... Kid had no idea who I was?

I nearly face-palmed. Oh yeah! I was dressed differently at school; of course he wouldn't recognize me like this. My mind swarmed with thoughts: should I tell him? Should I not? Or maybe I should tease him about it?  
"My name's Amber," I answer, lying smoothly. It's technically true. "Kohaku" translates to "Amber". Let's just hope he doesn't know Japanese.  
"It's nice to meet you Amber!" Apparently he doesn't. Or if he did, he showed no sign of it whatsoever.  
"Kid? Are you done getting everything yet?" two voices, who I assumed to be Liz's and Patty's, called out.  
Kid paled. Obviously, at least as far as I could tell, two empty shopping baskets are not considered, "everything".  
"I'll help," I smiled

For the next hour or so, Kid, Liz, Patty, and I scurried around the grocery store looking for various items (including my own list). By the time we were done, I was completely exhausted.  
"Sorry, but I have to go! See you later you three!" I waved. Yumi at this time would be overly worried. I lugged my shopping bag along the road.  
As I walked back to our apartment, I stopped. Something... someone was following me. The footsteps behind me stopped.

_You think you can escape from me dear? Well think again! _A voice whispered in my mind. _At this very moment your partner is laying on the ground, unconscious. You're weak. Useless. But, if you come back to me, I'll make you strong. Stronger than you can ever imagine. Come back, my dear Ombre._

"Yeah right," I said out loud, "I'll never come back. Besides, don't take Yumi too lightly: she's strong. And stop calling me Ombre; my name's Kohaku now."

Even so, I quicken my pace. Pretty soon, I'm running. I open the door to our apartment. I stop in my tracks.  
Smoke, broken glass, no one.  
"Yumi? Yumi? Are you here? Answer me!" I called out softly.  
_She's not._

"Stop talking to me! Now where's Yumi?" I step away from the doorway. Something... something evil's in there. I expected it to come out, to attack me. But instead someone grabbed me from the behind.  
"Sorry girl, but you're coming with us." the figure whispered.  
"Let go!" I struggled to get out.  
"Afraid I can't. Orders, from your aunt."  
My eyes widened, "Medusa?"  
"That's right."  
_Please, please let this work._ I prayed. "Soul Flash!"  
And with that I was knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own Soul Eater, thanks for reading!**

_Kid's POV_

My head shot up. There was just a strong soul signal... than nothing.  
"Did you feel that?" I asked my two weapons.  
"Feel what?" Liz frowned.  
"Giraffes, giraffes!" Patty exclaimed.  
I just sighed. Helpful as they were, both Liz and Patty don't have the ability of Soul Perception. But... I did know another person.  
I called Maka. "Did you feel that?"  
She didn't sound too surprised. "Yeah. I say we all meet at the front of the school. Soul and I are already heading there. I'll contact Black * Star and Tsubaki. I get the feeling this will turn out to be something pretty interesting."  
"Great." I shut off my phone. "Liz, Patty, we're going to meet Maka and Black * Star's group at the front of the school. Come on!"

"It was that way," Maka pointed to the south. We were all running (in my case I was on my skateboard) to the direction of the soul. Black * Star was complaining that he should have noticed it, Tsubaki was trying to calm him down, Liz and Patty had turned into their weapon forms, and Maka and Soul were arguing.  
"Maka, if this turns out to be nothing, I'm going to kill you," Soul groaned, "You interrupted my-"  
"Maka..."  
"Please don't."  
"CHOP!"

We finally reached our destination. Apartment 888 (such a symmetrical number 3). Nothing , no one was in there. But someone definitely came here. The whole kitchen was wrecked, the window glass shattered, everything else rampaged.  
"Who would do such a thing?" I asked in horror, "It's not symmetrical!"  
"We have bigger things to worry about," Maka pointed at two cloaked figures holding an unconscious Yumi and... was that Amber, the girl I saw at the supermarket?  
"Let those two girls go," Maka pointed the now-transformed Soul at the cloaked figures.  
"No can do," the first figure answered, "Medusa's orders."  
Maka's eyes widened, "Medusa?"  
Before she could say anymore the second figure muttered a spell and Maka was knocked into the nearby building.  
"Maka!" Soul transformed back to his human form.  
"Now you've made me angry. Get ready to be defeated by GOD!" Black * Star sprinted to the figures.  
"Soul!" I called back, "Take care of Maka!"  
He nodded, holding his injured partner up (bridal-style).

_Black * Star's POV_

No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. They better be ready to fight me, the all mighty Black * Star!  
"Tsubaki!"  
"Yes!"  
I kicked Mysterious figure #1 in the face and used Tsubaki to tie up Mysterious figure #2. Apparently Mysterious figure #1 was unaffected.  
"Hmph, Medusa will get you some time." the figure disappeared with the girl with the black hair.  
**A/N: That's Kohaku, but remember that she looks different at school. No one (minus Kid who thinks she's Amber) knows at the moment who she is.**

At least I got the second figure.  
"Drop Yumi," I commanded.  
"No!"  
I stomped over to him and held Tsubaki at a deadly angle. "Do you really have the position to argue with me right now? Oh, and while you're at it, say 'BLACK * STAR IS THE BEST'."  
Kid whacked me on the head, "This is serious, Black * Star!"  
The figure dropped Yumi. She groaned and slowly began to wake up.  
"Um..." she tried to focus her eyes on us, "Is that you Black * Star?"  
"Yep!" I gave her a thumbs up.  
She was fully awake now. "Where's Kohaku?"  
Kid shuddered, "That asymmetrical girl? Haven't seen her. Shouldn't she be helping her partner right now? You and Amber were attacked by some of Medusa's minions."

Yumi's eyes widened. "Amber?"  
"Yeah."

"..."

"I think we need to talk." Yumi finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not going to update as fast. Don't own Soul Eater (although I'd love to), thanks for reading!**

_Kid's POV_

"Kohaku, simply to put, is the daughter of a witch." Yumi told us.

We were all gathered around Yumi in my (perfectly symmetrical) mansion. Well, technically not _all _of us: Soul was upstairs caring for Maka. But the rest of us (Black * Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I) were there. The figure Black * Star captured mysteriously disappeared after releasing Yumi.  
Silence... then.  
"**WHAT?**"

Yumi glanced to the staircase. "The daughter of Arachne. That's why she was so eager to come here."  
"Back up, start at the beginning." I said. The others seemed just as confused.

She took a deep breath. "Kohaku is the daughter of Arachne. Her real name is Ombre Gorgon. Her mother mistreated her a lot. One day, Arachne left. Not saying a word. Kohaku waited... and waited... and waited. Until she finally heard one day that the Spider Witch Arachne was defeated by DWMA's Maka Albarn and Soul Eater."  
Yumi briefly stopped to take a sip of tea from one of the teacups I laid on the table.  
"She was so happy that she was finally free. She ran away. But Kohaku still was treated like an outcast. She eventually met me, and together we traveled here. To DWMA. She hoped it would be safe enough."

"..."  
"But where _is_ Kohaku now?" Tsubaki asked.  
Yumi stared at her. "Captured, by her Aunt Medusa."

_Liz's POV_

"What do you mean?" I found myself asking.  
"Yes," Kid agreed, "That super-symmetrical girl looks nothing like Kohaku. Besides, she told me her name was Amber."  
Yumi sighed, "Kohaku translates to Amber in Japanese, idiot. And didn't she tell you when she first arrived?"

I thought back to then. It seemed like such a long time ago.

_"... Hm... what else. Oh yeah! No, my hair, eyes, etc. are not natural." the girl said, glaring at the whole room. Yumi just shrugged like it happened a lot._

"She wears wigs, eye contacts, anything to make her asymmetrical." Yumi explained.  
Kid's eyebrows creased, "Why wouldn't anyone _not_ want to be as symmetrical as that?"  
"It was one of the curses her mother cast upon her. Before she died, I meant." Yumi replied. "Now, I know this is a bit much to ask, but... please, can you help me get back Kohaku?"

"Sure."

_Black * Star's POV_

"You okay?" I slid next to Yumi. Kid decided to have a sleepover, and everyone agreed. But Yumi was still worried. I could tell; after all, she wasn't dragging her hammer around! (Which I can't say I wasn't glad about it.)  
"Yeah."  
"You're not."  
"I'm just worried." she replied.  
"C'mon! Cheer up!" I gave her a grin.  
She turned and faced me. "You know, you aren't half bad when you aren't boasting your ego."  
I smiled, "And you're not half bad when you don't randomly attack people."  
We stared at each other for a moment too long. We both looked away at the same time, hiding our red faces.  
"Why don't we check on Maka?' Yumi suggested, wisely changing the subject.  
"Okay."

We walked upstairs and opened the 2nd door to the right. Before I could react, I saw Soul sprawled on top of Maka, both looking at me with red faces.  
"Was I interrupting something?" I backed away from the door, "Sorry!"  
I closed it shut, with the sounds of Soul's and Maka's "It's not like that!"s muffled. Yumi giggled.  
"Those two make quite a kawaii couple!" she exclaimed. At least now she seemed back to normal.  
"Shh!" I put a finger to my lips then pointed it at the door, "They can hear you!"  
She quickly covered her mouth and we silently went downstairs. Then we started laughing hysterically.

_Kid's POV_

I still can't wrap my mind about it. Kohaku from school = Amber from home. Adding to that, she's a witch, and she was hiding it. Or maybe Father knew. I'll need to ask later. But the daughter of Arachne? Seriously? And I've never noticed?  
I whacked my head on the wall. "I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"Is this the place?" Black * Star asked.  
Yumi nodded, "Most likely. Tracing the soul signals, you can slightly detect-"  
"We get it! We get it! Now let's go!" Patty exclaimed.  
"Yeah," Maka grimaced. She was well enough to go along with us, she claimed. I could tell that Soul was still worried.  
"Maka, you shouldn-"  
"Soul," she interrupted, giving her weapon a glare, "I'm fine. No worries."  
"We should go now, love-birds," Yumi reminded. She and Black * Star exchanged a look, like there was some kind of inside-joke.  
"It's- it's not like that!" they were both red-faced.

Before we could have any more drama (although I do admit I wanted to see more), I stopped them.  
"Yumi's right. Let's get going."  
"Come on Black * Star," Tsubaki dragged him by the ear.  
Yumi's face morphed back to it's serious expression. "Yeah. Now be careful. Medusa's surely expecting us."

Black * Star and Tsubaki took the lead (mainly because of Black * Star's ninja skills); Soul and Maka were in between; and Liz, Patty, and I were in the back. Yumi had already raced way ahead of us.  
"Trap to the left," Black * Star whispered (still loudly, of course).  
I slowly inched to the right. Eventually we caught up to Yumi.  
"Yumi," Black * Star whispered, "We're here!"  
"Shh," her face was pale. She slowly lifted her finger and pointed in front of her.

What we saw was a sarcophagus with a figure in it. It was Kohaku.  
She was wearing a white linen dress, and her eyes were closed. From this distance, I couldn't tell if she was alive or not.  
"Oh!" Maka gasped. She was staring at the person looming in front of Kohaku; Medusa.  
"Snake, Nake, Cobra, Kobra." she chanted. A dark smoke began to fill the room. Something was going to happen.  
"We have to stop it!" Yumi looked super panicked, "She'll turn Kohaku into a full witch! If she does, Kohaku will-"  
"To whoever is hiding behind that corridor. Come out, I know you're here." Medusa briefly stopped her chanting.  
"What do we do?" Tsubaki looked alarmed.  
"Duh, we reveal ourselves and kick that witch's butt!" Black * Star ran out from the shadows, "Be ready to fear me, for I am the amazing **Black *** **Star**!"

Medusa smirked coldly, "Prepare to die."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading! In case you're wondering, SoMa will be added more soon… (hard to write it for me, they just naturally work together already. This is REALLY rushed… I'm updating 2 chapters.**

_Normal POV_

"Eruka, Free, go." Medusa pointed at her two minions.  
They complied, quite reluctant though.  
She continued to chant.

"Medusa! You'll face me!" Yumi quickly turned (half) weapon form and started to shoot arrows at her. "Give back Kohaku!"  
She grinned, "Why? I _love _my dear niece."  
"No you don't witch! Now give her back!"  
"I will give her back- after she's a full-blooded witch!"  
"You- you!" Yumi charged at Medusa.  
Medusa quickly stood and blasted Yumi back. "Vector Plate."  
"Yumi!" Black * Star caught her. "Tsubaki, take care of her!"

Black *Star's eyes lowered, "Medusa, prepare to die at the hands of _me_."

"Mad that your girlfriend's hurt?" Medusa taunted, "Too bad, the same is going to happen to you and all your pathetic friends."  
"Vector Arrows!" a storm of arrow hurled to Black * Star. He would've been dead if not for another set of arrows blocking the attack.  
"Ugh," Yumi held her weapon arm up, "Not cool. Black * Star, this is my fight."  
Medusa grinned, "Impressive."  
Black * Star glanced around for any backup.  
"Tadpole Bombs!" Eruka was keeping Soul and Maka busy.  
"Wolf, wolves. Wolf, wolves!" Kid, Liz, and Patty were engaged in combat with Free.  
So basically Black * Star, Tsubaki, and Yumi were left to fight Medusa. Great. He pointed at Tsubaki, "Weapon form. Sorry Yumi, but you aren't going to take our spotlight. Go save Kohaku. We'll handle her."

_Yumi's POV_

_I hate this, I hate this._ I thought to myself as I ran to my friend. I _never _used to rely on others. I was too scared, that they'd always get hurt. Just like my family did. Focus. Focus.  
"Kohaku!" I tried to shake her awake, "It's me! Yumi! Come on, all our friends are here!"  
"Friends?" Kohaku responded, "What are friends?"  
Her blank eyes met my green ones. "No matter what, nothing is useful except for yourself. There is no need to have _friends_."  
"Kohaku-chan? What's the matter? Why are you like this?"  
"Yumi-san, please don't talk to me like that. Don't act like you're familiar with me when you're not."

_-San? What- what has Medusa done to her?_ I gazed at my friend, "Kohaku-chan, let's go home. Everyone's waiting."  
"What is home?"  
"A nice, warm place with the people you care about, now come on!"  
"That sounds nice," Kohaku murmured dreamily. Then her facial expression changed to a confused one. "No! **No!** Kohaku doesn't need any friends! She only needs herself! Go away!"  
"Either way, I'll bring you back. You'll remember soon, I promise." I firmly said. With that, I dragged the protesting Kohaku back to Black * Star.  
"Hold her," I threw Kohaku at Black * Star, who barely managed not to fall down from surprise.

Honestly, I'm not sure what happened. All I know was that I won, and I saw Black * Star and everyone else smiling at me before I fainted.

_Kid's POV_

"How are they?" I asked as soon as Nygus opened the door.  
We were back in DWMA. I, along with the rest of our group, was waiting outside of the nurse's office.  
She frowned, "Yumi's still sleeping, and Kohaku seems to be as well. I've had a few people check on them. Kim's healing them right now. You all can come in for a little."  
We all entered the room cautiously. The girls were lying in two cotton beds, both pale white. Their eyes were closed.  
"Yumi, wake up!" Black * Star started shaking her. (Much like the time when Soul was hurt by Crona)  
"Black * Star! Stop it!" Tsubaki tried to restrain her meister. He protested the whole time.  
"No! Yumi needs to wake up now! She can't die while I still owe her a favor!"

Ignoring that idiot, my attention reverted to Kohaku. Sleeping there peacefully, she truly looked like a (symmetrical) angel.  
**A/N: Yeah… I had to add that.**  
"… not changing much," Kim was saying to Maka and Soul, "But they're starting to show signs of waking up. I asked a few people to come help with Kohaku's situation, Stein just examined her. I watched him just in case; no worries."  
Maka's lip trembled, "It's all because of me."  
"No it isn't," Soul comforted her.  
"If only I made sure she came home safely…" I stared at Kohaku, as if willing her to wake up.  
"Yumi won't die, she won't die!" Tsubaki was repeating to Black * Star.

Nygus came in, 'Sorry, time's up. If anything changes, we'll tell you."

One week passed until we heard the news. Everyone came rushing to the nurse's office at once. They were awake.  
"Yumi! The great Black * Star is here!" he burst through the door.  
I face-palmed behind him. He is such an idiot sometimes. Granted, this was emotionally hard for Black * Star, but did he need to do that every single time? We'd have to replace that door. I scowled.  
"Hi everyone, sorry for worrying you." Yumi smiled at us weakly.  
Kohaku intentionally averted her gaze from me. "Hi."  
"Is she back to normal?" Maka asked.  
"I'm okay now. No worries." She still wouldn't look at me.

_Tsubaki's POV_

"Why were you hiding the fact you were a witch?" Kid asked. He seemed pretty disturbed, whether it was the symmetry, or the witch part I don't know.  
"Yes, Hotaru-san," I found myself saying gently, "Please tell us."  
"You can call me Kohaku," she corrected. "And frankly, I'm only about half-witch. I'm not evil, no threat, so I found there was no point to tell that I was part witch."

"Hi!"  
"Oh, please." I heard Kid groan, "Father, do you need to make such a loud entrance?"  
"Of course!"  
Another sigh.  
"Now, you see here… we've decided about Kohaku-chan, so I decided to tell the news!"  
"What?" Kid was alarmed, "Father! She didn't do anything!"  
"Exactly. She's going to stay!"  
My face brightened along with Black * Star and Kid. "Really?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter. This will be very short (I wasn't planning on this chapter...). Read the Author's Note at the bottom please. Thanks for reading! **

_Kohaku's POV_

_End of school year_

A lot has happened throughout the year. Yumi and I have been working hard; and finally, Yumi and I were eligible to join. We were walking through the halls. Yumi was glowing with excitement, and I have to admit I was to.  
"Yumi, calm down." _Like I'm one to talk. Last night I was awake all night with excitement._ I sighed.  
"But!" she made a sour face, "How can you be so calm right now? We finally can-"  
Professor Stein, who was leading us, stopped and turned around. "Are you ready you two?"  
We both nodded.  
His lips curled up to a smile. Or maybe it was a smirk. "Then come in."  
He opened the ivory door. I curiously peered inside.

"Congratulations!"

Stein cleared his throat, "Everyone, meet Spartoi's newest members."

**A/N: Thanks ****so**** much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed the story (wow I sound professional... oh well). I'm at the moment planning the sequel. Thank you all you favorite-ers, readers, and of course, comment-ers. ^_^**  
** This concludes the story **_**Spartoi's Newest Members**_**.**

***Note: The sequel will be out shortly, and its name will be "Gone: Sequel to Spartoi's Newest Members". **


End file.
